


The Klutz

by Seakays



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Birthday Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Idiots in Love, a few bad words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:22:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26877394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seakays/pseuds/Seakays
Summary: Denial is not just a river in Egypt.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 5





	The Klutz

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyKenz347](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKenz347/gifts).



> This little Drabble is for the absolutely lovely LadyKenz347 on the occasion of her birthday.
> 
> Happy birthday, my friend. You are unfailingly wonderful, and kind. ❤️❤️❤️

Picking himself up off the ground, Frank Longbottom swept the grass for the quills he had just dropped. He prayed to every deity he had ever known that Alice Fortescue hadn’t just seen him trip over the Hedera Helix ivy that curled its way along the paths at Hogwarts. 

Less than ten seconds later, Frank realized that more time in church was definitely needed in his future, as he felt soft and delicate fingers handing him one of the quills that had somehow rolled under a particularly large specimen of Boston fern.  _ Just his ruddy luck. _

“Hey Frankie, you missed one.” Frank sighed, and tried to straighten up. 

“Thanks, Fortescue.” Frank peered at the brunette beauty in front of him, cursing her for the millionth time for being so damnably pretty. Frank always thought she looked like a lanky fairy - all long limbs and huge eyes. With her short pixie cut, and brilliant smile, he was as entranced as every other wizard at Hogwarts no matter their age . 

Alice was unfailingly kind, and an excellent Head Girl. She was patient with the littles, and firm yet understanding with the upper classes. Frank couldn’t have asked for a better Head Girl to work with as Head Boy. Except for the undeniable fact that the second she was around, the normally calm and cool Frank Longbottom devolved into a pile of stuttering, stammering, uncoordinated goo. 

Take the Gryffindor/Slytherin game in September. Frank was a good keeper, some would even say he was great, but the second Fortescue had sat in the stands, and waved to him, his next stop had him over correcting on his broom, slamming into the side of the goal posts. He had fractured three ribs, the reserve keeper had to come in, and Gryffindor lost 290-80. 

All because Alice waved her delicate little hand at him. Sweet merciful Merlin, the girl was a menace.

Then there was the Christmas ball. He had asked Antonia Kensington, a stunning Ravenclaw as his date, happy that she would keep his mind off Alice who has agreed to go with William Woods, the mangy git.

Frank had danced all night with Antonia and various other girls. He had twirled them with aplomb, he had five stepped with grace, and he had dipped with control and panache. He was a regular Fred Astaire. Until Alice had told him that the heads had to close the ball with a simple waltz. 

In the space of thirty seconds, he had forgotten the steps , tripped over a shoelace, crashed into Alice, and ripped the chiffon on her lovely yellow dress .To complete his utter and complete humiliation, she hadn’t even been angry. Godric, he could not stand the chit. 

Last month, the final straw had been broken. He had been in a fairly heated snogging session with a sexy little Hufflepuff. She was a handsy wee thing, and just as happiness was mere moments away, he had moaned the name, Alice. While Frank wasn’t absolutely sure what the Puff’s name was, he was one hundred percent certain it was NOT Alice. She had left …. in tears….and he had hobbled back to his room with the worst case of blue balls in his life.

Salazar’s sack, she was making him crazy. 

So as he took his quill back from Alice in the quiet courtyard on a sunny Sunday, he figured no one could possibly blame him when he pulled hard on Alice’s hands to bring her close and tight for a kiss. 

Of course Alice was caught off guard, and she fell forward, flailing her arms, sending his just collected quills clattering to the ground. As they both bent to reach for the runaway quills, the sound of their foreheads banging together could be heard across the courtyard. Laughing, and rubbing her head, Alice leaned even further down and just as he looked up, his mouth hit her elbow, effectively breaking his incisor in half. 

The witch was going to be the death of him. 

Alice Fortescue and Frank Longbottom were married in a quiet, safe ceremony three months later. 


End file.
